


Just A Girl

by adamsronan (onceuponahundred)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, Cute, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/adamsronan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>we were kicked out of class because we were arguing so much and no we are still arguing in the hallway au  + bluesey au where they meet at college!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Girl

Blue glares at the boat shoe wearing, bright colored polo, wire glasses perched on his nose dickwad that was still arguing with her when she was so obviously correct. Blue was right; there was no doubt about it. She just had to convince this idiot that she knew more about women and gender studies than he did. 

Richard Campbell Gansey III, more commonly known as Dick or just Gansey around campus, stood for everything Blue as a gender and sexuality along with ecoscience major hated. 

He drove an obscene orange Camaro that he had lovingly dubbed “The Pig.” Blue snorted in disgusted every time she saw the horrendous thing. She had no idea how it was still even running when it looked like it was going to break down at any moment. 

Richard Campbell Gansey III was the bane of Blue’s existence and she wanted nothing more than for him to finally admit that she had a superior knowledge of women and gender studies than he did. 

Every class the two of them argued anything and everything. From the existence of feminism in late medieval Europe to how women’s role in society shaped the perception of their abilities in mid 20th century America. 

“Dick, you’re literally the walking embodiment of white male privilege for god’s sake. You can’t just say that women have it the same as you. We don’t.” 

“Contrary to popular belief, Jane if women work hard then they will be paid the same. I don’t think employers discriminate based on gender whatsoever.”

Blue can feel her blood pressure steadily rising as she continues to listen to the absolute garbage that was spewing out of Gansey’s mouth. Before he can say another word though, she slams her hands on the table a scowl forming on her face as she says through gritted teeth, “Contrary to your belief which is utterly stupid, there have been multiple studies proving that women in almost every field get paid less for doing the same quality of work and maybe it’s too fucking difficult for you to understand but the gender wage gap is real, you absolute twit.” 

By the time Blue was done ranting, the rest of the class was silent eyes wide as they stared at tiny Blue, her chest heaving and fingers curling into fists. 

Gansey was the only one who wasn’t perturbed by Blue’s outburst. In fact he looked a little amused by it. His arms were crossed over his salmon pink polo which Blue had scoffed at when he first walked into class. A single eyebrow was raised, his lips turned up at the corners. 

He opens his mouth about to reply when from the front of the room comes a loud, “Blue! Gansey! Out! Get out of my class! I’m sick of you two always arguing. Once you two can behave civilly to one another, then you can come back.” 

Both Gansey and Blue turn to their professor who was glaring at them sternly, a finger pointed out the door. Blue’s scowl deepens and she hurriedly gathers all her things without protesting. She knew that she would only get into deeper trouble and she couldn’t afford that. 

Gansey on the other hand just smiles serenely, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder before walking out the door after Blue. 

“So you still wanna argue about the nonexistent gender wage gap?” 

Blue spins around so quickly, she almosts smacks her head on Gansey’s shoulder. 

“Damn it, Dick! It’s fucking real. Accept it and move on.” 

Blue shoulders her backpack, sliding it further up her arms before she turns away from Gansey heading down the hallway. She needed to be away from him if she was going to have any chance of calming down.

She stops a few feet away from the classroom door, pulling her bag off and setting it down next to her as she takes a seat on the floor. What she doesn’t expect is for Gansey to settle himself across from her, legs stretched out in front of him and knocking into Blue’s knees. 

She glances up at him, eyes still angry and a little bit wary. Gansey just grins, eyes bright behind those stupid stupid glasses. 

“What are you doing, Dick?” 

“I want to be educated. You said I was the walking embodiment of white male privilege. Tell me about it and how I can use it to help.” 

Blue’s eyes narrow as she takes in the sight of an earnest Gansey looking at her with pretty hazel eyes and a hopeful smile. She knows that this was the perfect opportunity to prove her superior knowledge of this to Gansey, but she couldn’t help but be suspicious. 

“Why? Also why are you even taking this class? Aren’t you a history major?” 

Gansey shrugs and Blue can’t help but trace the line of his shoulders moving fluidly with her eyes. 

“Why not? You obviously know what you’re talking about.” Gansey stops getting a sly grin on his face. “I didn’t know you know my major, Jane. How did you come by that information?” 

Blue scowls, bronze skin turning pink and her eyebrows drawing down.

“Just answer the question, Dick.” 

Gansey’s grin is all teeth and Blue doesn’t like the look of it. 

“It’s required. I have no idea why. Are you going to teach me or am I going to have to wait until we get back to class?”  

Now Blue knew when she had won and right now it seemed like Gansey was admitting defeat. And so with a grin stretched across her face, she scoots across the hallway, planting herself right next to Gansey. 

“Well Gansey boy, you’ve come to the perfect person. Let me tell you a great story about a Spanish queen who decided to go completely against the norm of her time period and wear whatever color she fucking wanted…” 

45 minutes later the class ended and people flooded the hallway, finding Blue and Gansey deep in debate over what constituted as the first official occurrence of feminism. 

Their classmates were surprised to see that this time Blue had a smile on her face. They were even more surprised when the two got up and casually started walking down the hallway, still conversing. They were absolutely stunned when they saw Blue laugh lightly at something Gansey had said. They were completely floored when they saw the shy smile on Gansey’s face and soft look in his eyes as he gazed at Blue. 

**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://murven.tumblr.com/).


End file.
